


yeah, "ruining someones love life"

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Selkimore guts, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Underwater, Underwater Kiss, bath scene, jaskier is a flirt, jaskier washes geralts hair, kiss, they're in a inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Jaskier and Geralts regular every day inn experience but they kiss and stuff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	yeah, "ruining someones love life"

Geralt and Jaskier walk into the town, Geralt holding roaches reigns.  
“You know, Geralt you could really start trying to not get swallowed by selkimores.” Jaskier murmures, on the left of roach. He hears the loud grumble from the selkimore gut covered man.  
“No shit.” Geralt says.  
“Well, thats the first words you’ve said to me other than grunting and saying fuck for the past three hours. Why, Geralt, I think that’s a new record!” Geralt grumbles, Jaskier rolling his eyes.  
“And back to the grumbles. I see how it is, you really just don’t want to talk to me. How cruel.” Jaskier huffs, Geralt rolling his eyes at Jaskiers dramatics.

Geralt had Jaskier go into the inn, to ask them if they had baths. Which was taking Jaskier a horribly long time. He had finally had enough of waiting. Geralt opened the door to the inn, slimey as ever. The inn fell silent, all eyes on him. Geralt scanned the room for the bard. His bard. And then he saw him, nearly nose to nose with a beautiful man, serenading him, Jaskier looking ever so enraptured. The man turns away from Jaskier slowly, hearing the silence in the bar. Jaskier follows the mans gaze, jaskiers eyes widening.  
“Geralt- I-” Jaskier gapes, Geralt rolling his eyes. The man murmuring a soft “You know a witcher?” as Geralt walked up to the bar.  
“Do you have a bath?” Geralt asks, wiping his cheek of goo.  
Fortunately for the man at the bar (and Geralt) they did.  
Geralt walks up to Jaskier, the man Jaskier was trying to calm looking up at him with fear striking his eyes.  
“Come to the bath once you are done with him.” Geralt says, Jaskier smiling and nodding.  
“It will only be a minute, Geralt!” Jaskier smiles, turning to the man.

Jaskier stomps into Geralts bathroom, not particularly caring if he was nude or not.  
“Why do you have to scare off all the people I try to serenade? It’s like you have it out against me and my love life!” Jaskier complained, Geralt sighing.  
“You were taking too long, I was coming in to see what kept you. Seems right that you found someone to keep you occupied.” Geralt slips into the tub, Jaskier growling.  
“Oh if I wasn’t friends with you’d I…” Jaskier grumbles, rolling his pants and sleeves up, sitting on the side of the tub, starting to untangle the knots in Geralts hair.  
Geralt leans his head back into Jaskiers lap, the mans gentle hands running up and down Geralts scalp. Geralt groans softly, letting out a soft sigh. Jaskier pauses for a moment, grinning.  
“Aren’t you vocal, you have barely talked today save for groaning. Moaning is a new one.” Jaskier says, his fingers softly tugging the mans hair.  
Geralt hums softly, his hand moving and softly grabbing Jaskiers hand, Jaskier raising an eyebrow.  
“What’s this?” Jaskier asks softly. Geralt did not reply, letting out a low hum, leaning farther back into Jaskiers lap, looking up at him, Jaskier surprisingly silent, his lip nearly quivering.  
“Well you, uh..” Jaskier whispers, slowly timpering out as he sees Geralts eyes open slowly, staring at his own blues. His eyebrows were furrowed, in a way Jaskier wasn’t sure he’s seen on geralt before.  
“What’s that look for, Geralt?” Jaskier whispers softly, anything louder than that felt unsavory.  
“Mh...nothing.” Geralt says, before grabbing the neck Jaskiers doublet pulling him down towards him, his lips pressing faintly against Jaskiers, what felt like years, in only just a moment, before Geralt slips fully into the bath, his head slipping under.  
“Geralt??? What the hell was that?” Jaskier says, dipping his face into the water, seeing Geralt look at him, before letting out a bubble of air, hitting him in the face, Jaskier pulling up out of the water.  
“Geralt!” Jaskier growls, starting to unbutton his doublet, and take it off quickly, before slipping into the large tub, face to face with Geralt, who was staring intensely at him. Jaskier growls, grabbing Geralts shoulders and slamming his lips into his, bubbles of air rising up to the surface of the water.  
Geralt wraps his arms around Jaskiers waist, pulling the half clothed man close to him as the kiss. 

Jaskier taps Geralts chest quickly, his hand slow in the water. Geralt sits up in the water, Jaskier gasping for air.  
“Is that better?” Geralt asks, Jaskier nodding, his undertunic waterlogged.  
“Much, thank you.” Jaskier pants, looking up at the man he was in the lap of.  
“If you want, I can continue to wash your hair?” Jaskier asks, Geralt shaking his head, Jaskier starts to worry his lip gently.  
“If you want.” Geralt says, his head leans back, but his eyes trained on Jaskiers body under the wet clinging material.

“I’m sorry sirs, we only have one room.” The innkeeper says, Geralt grunting and nodding, flipping the innkeeper some coin, before going to the room, Jaskier following after.  
“So, I’ll just...sleep on the floor.” Jaskier says, putting his bag in the corner.  
“No need, Jaskier.” Geralt says, going down to just his tunic and sitting on the bed. Jaskier sitting beside him.  
“Oh, really now?” Jaskier hums, pressing a kiss against Geralts scruffy cheek, before getting ready for bed.  
By the time Jaskier was ready, Geralt was already lying down, eyes half open. Jaskier slips in on the other side of the bed, his body pressing unbearably close to Geralts.  
He could live with this, very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this, not sure.


End file.
